


Faith

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Hunt Gone Wrong, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Originally published on Tumblr as a one word challenge fic.I DO NOT CONSENT TO HAVE ANY OF MY FICS HOSTED BY A THIRD PARTY APP.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr as a one word challenge fic. 
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO HAVE ANY OF MY FICS HOSTED BY A THIRD PARTY APP.

Of all the things you loved about Sam it was his faith that drew you to him the most. It was as pure as his smile and as beautiful as his soul. It was a cornerstone of his life and sometimes all he had. It was your faith in him, even when he didn’t have any in himself that kept you together through the shit storm that was a hunter’s life.   
There was blood everywhere, pouring from cuts and bites. Dean did what he could but the cuts were too deep, the werewolf had gotten in a lucky shot. All he could do was put a pressure bandage on the worst of the wounds and hope for the best. Sam looked at his brother, eyes pleading for him to fix this.  
There was his faith in Dean. His faith that no matter what went wrong Dean could fix it. It didn’t matter if it was Baby breaking down, burnt breakfast or a hunt gone wrong; Sam had faith that Dean could make it right. It was a faith that had been tested by lies, bad decisions and time; it was a little more fragile now but was still one of the pillars his life was built on. So you looked on sadly as Dean shook his head, indicating that there was nothing he could do to fix this.

Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulder. A strangled “Sorry, man” was all he could get out before he had to turn away so Sam wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. The wound was in a bad place and deep, too deep for his rough and ready medical skills. On his way towards the Impala he called Crowley and prayed to Cas for help.

There was his faith in his family. It started with Dean, but you’d seen it with Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie and Castiel, even Crowley and Rowena to some extent. It hurt to see that faith falter as first Crowley and Rowena explained their gifts didn’t run to healing and then Cas calling to say he wouldn’t be there in time to help.  
“I’m sorry, Moose, I’m a demon,” was all Crowley said.   
Rowena said little more, “I’m sorry, Samuel, I didn’t study the healing side of the craft. I can ease the passing but that’s all.”  
Castiel's voice over the speaker in Dean’s phone was filled with sadness, “I can fly there, but wouldn’t have the power left for healing. If I drive I will never get there in time.”  
There was his faith in God, even before he found out that God was his friend Chuck. That faith had let him find light at the end of the darkest tunnel; even though his prayers were seldom answered. Now he prayed to Chuck and Amara both but there was no answer.  
Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes, his lips moving without making a sound. The younger man kept his eyes closed for several minutes, waiting. But neither Chuck nor Amara heard him, or if they did they didn’t answer.  
And there was his faith in you. Above all else he had faith in your love for him, faith in the love you had for each other. He knew in his soul that the two of you would always be together even when you doubted it. That faith that was about to be shattered by a werewolf’s claws ripping through skin and muscle.  
Sam had gone to find some water for you, leaving Dean by your side. You touched his hand and Dean leaned in to catch the whisper of your voice, “Watch him, Dean, please don’t let him do anything stupid.”  
“I won’t, kiddo” he reassured you.   
Sam came back then and sat beside you, taking your hand in his. Your eyes closed as you felt light headed from blood loss and lack of oxygen. You felt lips brush against yours gently. The last thing you heard was Sam’s voice whispering in your ear, “We’ll be together again just have faith.”


End file.
